Love Story
by Reader128
Summary: This is a poem about Boreas, Dionysus, and Aphrodite. It is my first poem, so please read and review. Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except the plot.


**This is my first poem that I'm posting. Please review so that I can know what I am doing wrong or right.**

**Update: I looked over this again and spotted some mistakes I missed the first hundred times I read it.... They are now fixed and I hope you enjoy this. If I made a mistake with the spellings of names, please tell me.**

Boreas of the North Winds,

And Dionysus of revels and vine,

Sought the hand of Aphrodite,

For they thought her mighty fine.

Her spell of love had taken them,

Though they were honest and true.

So they called for the wisest, Athena,

And asked her what to do.

She told them in all her wisdom

That this could only end foul.

She told them never to give

Beautiful Aphrodite their vow.

They scoffed and left their sister,

Forgetting her truthful words.

She tried to tell each one,

"You will never be her lord!

Her heart is cold and shuttered,

Her love lost long ago.

Her heart was stolen by another.

Now, she is wholly alone."

But the two gods would not listen.

They thought they could melt the stone.

They could not know the coldness

That chilled the goddess to the bone.

They tried for millennia to woo her.

They tried every year without fail,

But they could not wear away the stone,

Even with the fiercest of gales.

How odd it seemed to mortals,

That the goddess of love is cold.

One would think her heart is warmed

By the powers she so dearly holds.

But Boreas and Dionysus,

This they could not see.

All they could think was,

"I must have her with me!"

"Her heart will never be given to you!"

Athena tried again to say,

But the two gods ignored her,

Try as hard as she may.

Aphrodite hated the attention

The two gods gave,

For her heart belonged to another,

His body long in the grave.

"Why won't you leave me be?"

The goddess said to them,

"You have no place here!

You will never replace him!"

"You grieve for one lone mortal,

Buried beneath your feet.

Why not take another

To make your heart complete?"

But they did not know her.

They could not even try.

Her heart from her was stolen.

Forever, she asks Zeus, "Why?

Why did you take my love?

We would've been so great.

Is it because we had

What you could not create?"

But Zeus would not answer.

I guess he could not see

This love she had for the mortal

When she looked in his eyes so deep.

Athena, herself, could see it,

But Boreas and Dionysus could not.

They could never see

That she had accepted her lot.

For she had decided,

Long, long ago

That though she would stay a goddess.

She would lose love's golden glow.

She would turn her heart to stone

And never let another in.

Boreas and Dionysus tried even though

The fates decreed they could not win.

She knew she needed help,

So she called the god of war.

He could make the two leave her

With her heart wound still sore.

He knew he could not help her alone,

So he called upon his friends.

He said, "We have to make them see,

They cannot win in the end."

Hephaestus, patron of crafts,

And the Erinyes (also called Furies)

Decided faithfully to help

With this task given to Ares.

The Furies flew with great speed

To whisper in Dionysus's ear.

For though they refused to kill,

They could make his vision unclear.

Ares himself went to Boreas

To talk some sense into him.

"You'll never have her," he said,

"For you like to shipwreck men."

Hephaestus went to Aphrodite

To try and calm her mind

For the smith-god was the only man

To whom she would be kind.

He spoke to her throughout the night

And melted her heart of stone.

She said that she had made a choice,

She would marry him, and him alone.

The news was spread throughout the land

Of whom that she had chosen.

She had picked the ugliest of gods

As her only betrothen.

The wedding feast was set.

Hera's wrath was appeased.

Her hated son was getting married

To a goddess of infidelity.

Hera knew that the goddess of love

Had had many affairs,

That she ran around with men

In the world like she had no cares.

But the queen goddess did not know,

What she could never understand,

Was that the smith-god loved his new love

With a passion not known to man.

Now, Boreas and Dionysus were not happy

With whom the love goddess has picked.

They spoke to their brothers and sisters.

They said, "She has been tricked!"

Athena came upon their plotting in a rage.

She shouted loudly, "Why do you say this?

Hephaestus could not have tricked her!

That, we would not have missed!"

Boreas flew into a rage.

He said, "I shall never love again!"

So, he flew back to his cave, evermore

Wrecking ships with great gales of wind.

Dionysus, however, now understood,

Her heart could never belong to he.

He went back to his revels.

He was, after all, the bestower of ecstasy.

Venus and Vulcan lived together.

It was not always happy,

But she without fail returned

To her god's arms faithfully.

In the end, they could only be together

Because Vulcan never tried

To replace the love in her heart,

For the one who had died.

**The End.**

**Well, what do you think? Please, no flames. They are unproductive and serve no purpose.**


End file.
